


out of the closet

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Cardfight!! Vanguard G
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a reason Kamui showed up at Chrono's door this early in the morning. Chrono really hopes there is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the closet

**Author's Note:**

> a small birthday gift for my really cool and amazing friend snips. i love you!!

Being used to getting up on his own, Chrono really isn't the kind of person to sleep in, not even during the weekend. Though that doesn't mean that he'd voluntarily get up at 7 am on a Saturday morning. Or well. He'd prefer to stay in bed if there wasn't someone ringing the bell to the apartment for what feels like ten minutes straight. He weights whether it's worth to get up and comes to the conclusion that anyone who would spend such a long time in front of his door has to be really desperate.

It's Kamui, wearing pyjamas and a damn nervous expression on his face.

"Hey, sorry to bother you this early."

Ten minutes later, they're in the kitchen, silently sipping some milky tea Kamui made for them. Sometimes Chrono tries to meet his eyes as he waits for Kamui to calm down. But he keeps stirring with a fork in his cup, then jumps up to his feet to carefully take a look out of the window before he settles back on the chair opposite to Chrono's. He takes the first sip from his cup when Chrono is already finished with his drink, feeling awake enough to remember that he needs to brush his teeth.

"Kamui-san?"

The other jumps, almost falling from from his chair. "Ahh, yeah?"

"I'll go to the bath for a second, if you don't mind."

Kamui shakes his head, so Chrono rushes back to his room, pulls some clothes out of his closet and gets to the bath to quickly wash himself and get dressed. Just because Kamui came through half of the city in pyjama with robot pattern doesn't mean that Chrono has to stay in his sleepwear as well. Though it fits Kamui not to care about things like that and act on impulse when there's something bothering or exciting him. Looking at his reflection as he runs a brush through his hair (a futile attempt, but no one can say he doesn't try to fix the mess it is), Chrono has to admit he likes that reckless attitude. It makes their relationship sort of unpredictable and more interesting. More fun.

Although he tried to be as fast as possible, he finds Kamui back in the kitchen, frying some eggs and preparing coffee in his aunt's apron.

"You still like them as usual?" Chrono nods, knowing Kamui doesn't know another way to do them anyway. After all it was him who taught the older boy how to make eggs. Not that Chrono is a picky eater anyway.

Soon afterwards Kamui serves the plate to Chrono. Instead of sitting down, he keeps standing next to Chrono's chair, biting his lips. "Kamui-san, you okay?"

"Chrono. I..." he begins. Closes his eyes and takes a breath, then bows to Chrono, low enough for his nose to touch the kitchen table. "Please let me move in with you. I beg you!"

"What?!"

The older boy shakes his head as if to get something out of his head and gets down on one knee and _oh god_. This can't be real.

"I know we haven't been dating that long and both of us are minors, but I'm sure my parents will understand my actions."

Chrono stares in surprise, trying to keep his mind calm, his face calm, his everything calm. Because Kamui can't possibly think of the same thing, he just can't. Sure, it's not like much changed between them ever since they started dating. They've hugged before that, had sleepover and so on. Sure, the occasional kisses might be new but outside of that everything is still as it was and maybe it's time for a change in some way but. Oh god. They can't. Like. No.

"What the hell, Kamui-san? I don't understand."

Already opening his mouth to reply, Kamui spots the look on Chrono's face. Colour raises to his cheeks and he laughs almost nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh man, sorry. I'll. Only stay for a week or maybe two if it's okay?" He tilts his head with big red eyes looking into Chrono's. "It's just. Nagisa found out where I'm living and spent the whole night throwing stones at my window. I'm tired and just need a place to stay over until she stops so -"

Just then, the door bell rings which causes Kamui to violently grab Chrono's shoulder. "If it's her, tell her I've moved to another country to start my life as modest farmer, okay? I swear, I am too young to get married."

So am I, is the thought that runs through Chrono's head. He tries to stay calm (at least one of them has to), running his hand over Kamui's cheeks into his messy hair. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Kamui grins. "I'll leave this to you then, partner. Oh, but just in case, I think I'll still hide in your closet until she's gone."

Though for some reason Chrono doesn't feel like letting go of Kamui's hair. "I can't let you hide there if you haven't eaten anything yet." Really, did Kamui think Chrono wouldn't notice that he only made eggs for one person. "Let's share my food."

Another ring of the door bell that makes Kamui jump to his feet, forcing Chrono to let go of him. "You know where I am."

"Yeah, sure. Farming tomatoes in Australia, I got it." Kamui already rushes to hide in his room. Sighing, he gets up from his chair on his way to open the door to the second uninvited visitor for today. Seriously, he can make a whole list of things he'd rather do than deal with Kamui's romance life. Or well, to be more specific, deal with the part of it that doesn't involve him.

So he's already got his hand on the door knob when he realizes that he theoretically could just turn around, get his boyfriend out of the closet and share breakfast with him. That there's nothing stopping him from making that idea reality. He spins around, praying that he'll remember to turn the doorbell back on later.

He can't tell if he seriously thought Kamui would find a good place to hide in Chrono's room. But it honestly doesn't surprise him to find Kamui snuggled up in the blankets on his bed. Compared to just some minutes ago, his face looks completely relaxed and peaceful.

Perhaps the right thing to do now is to wake him up, think through the whole moving together plan and consider that there are still fresh made eggs on the table. But really. All he can think of is that the person who interrupted his sleep is the same who currently claims his bed. Taking the spot of the blanket, he cuddles up against Kamui, who sucks in a breath but doesn't stir afterwards. The fabric of Kamui's pyjama feels soft against his cheek. Suddenly, he's glad Kamui didn't bother to change clothes before coming here.

The food hopefully will still taste good when it's cold.


End file.
